


非典型恶俗

by mishijinli



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Darlene Alderson/Angela Moss
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:52:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9558143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishijinli/pseuds/mishijinli
Summary: 一个平行世界里Tyrell和Elliot是怎么搞上的故事。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 这里Elliot的性格可以看做他自己的人格和Mr Robot的人格融合产物……可能会造成一种奇怪的配对错觉。

Tyrell见到Elliot第一面的时候就决定把他搞上床。  
IT部门当时正在招人，而人事部的Darlene正好请他去聊聊一位因为滥用公款而接受调查的中层领导，作为那个蠢猪的直接领导，他自然是有义务去一趟的，那个蠢货已经是无可挽回了，但是他看到了那个可爱的Elliot，在面试的时候几乎说不出一句完整的话，但却有着近乎完美的电脑技术。  
这实在太划算了。放弃一个傻子，得到一个可爱的小技术员。  
于是，在Tyrell的授意下，Elliot立刻进入了E Corp。而Tyrell没用多长时间就抓住了Elliot的软肋，众安的Angela Moss小姐，所以，Tyrell真正搞上Elliot其实也就是三天之后的事情。

Tyrell开始调戏Elliot的时候，并没有多想什么。他作为一个高管，怎么也算得上是他的上司，“关心”一下他的下属，也无可厚非嘛。那个Elliot，作为一个技术员，并不像那种典型的宅男，一脸油亮的痘痘和隆起的腹部，Elliot是那种Tyrell最喜欢的那种，大眼睛，不是很瘦但足以让他掌控，总是一脸慌乱，对这个世界的态度暧昧不明。  
Tyrell理所应当地靠近他，抓住他，上了他，凌虐他，像是最老套的重口味情爱小说。  
但是Elliot，他以为只是消遣的小东西，却给了他意外的“惊喜”。

Tyrell和Joanna共进晚餐。  
“我知道你有了个情人，长期的那种。”Joanna搅着碗里的浓汤。  
Tyrell不小心把汤匙掉到了地上，“你说什么？”  
“别装傻了。”  
“我以为我们有一个协议，叫做找谁上床都行呢。”  
“那是指炮友，长期情人是另外一回事。”  
“我们只是上床而已。”  
“我们？你们进展的速度真是令人印象深刻啊。”Joanna讥讽地说，“我当然不会去管你，你自己好自为之吧。”她的眼睛扫过Tyrell的脸，目光很温柔，但是Tyrell最痛恨的就是她这样的目光。那提醒他Joanna是一个他无法控制的变量。  
也许此时只有操Elliot能让他心情好一点。

“把IT部门的Elliot给我叫过来。”  
他来了，穿着一件灰色的衬衫，脖子上挂着员工卡，眼神在房间里四处飘忽，既没有看着他，也没有盯着任何一个地方。Tyrell既痛恨他的漫不经心，又疯狂地想要把这样的Elliot撕碎嚼烂吞下，最好能完全打破他一片空白的外表，撕开肌肤和骨骼，抓住那颗在他胸腔里跳动的心脏。然后，他就把手收紧，看着血溅到他的西装上，还有Elliot残破的躯体上。  
但现在还远不到做那个的时候，Tyrell收回那些幻想，冷淡地命令他：“把你的裤子脱了，躺到桌子上去。”  
甚至不需要威胁，Elliot就照做了，他的手移到皮带上，慢慢地拉开、扯掉，然后解开扣子，拉下拉链，浅灰色的内裤遮在深灰色的衬衫下摆。他把牛仔裤拽到脚踝处，然后踩掉自己的鞋子，光着脚茫然地站在地上。  
“快点。”Tyrell低声催促，他都没有注意自己的声音不由自主地压低，像是捕食者面对他的猎物。  
Elliot还是那副茫然的样子，他慢慢地走到Tyrell的办公桌前，结实但瘦削的大腿蹭着衬衫的下摆，露出大片苍白的皮肤。他坐上了深红棕色的桌面，漂亮的小腿微微地在桌下晃动着。  
Tyrell伸手抓上Elliot双腿之间微微隆起的地方，“已经硬了？”他恶劣地隔着布料揉捏那个已经有点精神的小东西，“你已经湿了，真是太淫荡了。”Elliot本能地向后退去，却给了Tyrell更多的活动空间。Tyrell不是那种有耐心给别人手淫的人，所以他只是草草地给Elliot撸了几把，就把他的内裤拽了下来。  
Elliot的阴茎已经完全立起来了，铃口甚至开始分泌透明的粘稠液体，但是他上半身的衬衫还是扣得好好的，第一个扣子直到最后一个扣子，唯一的不妥就是下摆处被自己的体液弄出了深色的印记。饥饿感像是一片野火，把Tyrell整个人都焚烧殆尽，这种感觉烧灼着他，撩拨着他，像是最原始的欲望吞噬着他。  
Elliot向后退缩了一下，但是Tyrell握住了他的手腕把他拽过来，他用的劲很大，那里明天一定会留下一圈青紫。Tyrell不由得想知道Elliot会怎样尴尬地解释那里的伤痕，或者他会穿一件袖子很长的衣服，完完全全遮住那里？Tyrell很好奇，但是现在他应该做的，就是把Elliot弄伤，最好让他走路的时候都能感受到自己。  
Tyrell从来没指望Elliot会主动为他做些什么，所以他用一只手抓着Elliot，把他推倒在桌子上，另一只手解开自己的西装裤。他早已硬得不行，囊袋沉甸甸的，一会他也许会狠狠射在Elliot的肠道里，光是这样想着就让他兴奋地为自己手淫。他知道那具身体有多美味，Elliot的后穴紧紧地包裹着他坚硬的阴茎，不算成熟的身体在他的掌控下尖叫啜泣，Tyrell叫他淫荡下流的小婊子，他只会更加兴奋，后穴收紧到他可以立刻射出来，但是脸上的表情却是麻木的，空洞的大眼睛直直地盯着天花板，一副茫然的样子，尽管嘴里的呻吟和呜咽是那么的动听。  
“你今天到底……要干什么？“一直沉默的Elliot忽然说，声音里有一丝不易察觉的颤抖。  
Tyrell这才意识到他已经盯着Elliot看了很久。  
“和平常一样。”  
那意思就是，爽到声音嘶哑的做爱。Tyrell不再说话，他抓住Elliot的双手，扯掉自己那条蓝色条纹的领带，慢慢地绑了起来。Elliot当然不会挣扎，但Tyrell乐意这样做，他喜欢看着他的猎物完全被掌控，眼神无助，而他将会一步步摧毁他的防线，没有什么能让他停下毁掉Elliot的步伐。  
Tyrell抓住Elliot的肩膀，把他推倒在办公桌上。他抓住Elliot的右腿抬了起来，那个被他操过很多次已经烂熟了的洞暴露在他的视线之下。Tyrell今天格外的急躁，连Elliot也感受到了，他的身体在他的掌控下发着抖。Tyrell不耐烦地一巴掌打在Elliot的臀瓣上，清脆的皮肉撞击声回响在宽大的办公室内：“你安分点！”  
Elliot被他吓得一哆嗦，又要向后靠去，Tyrell拽住他的小题把他扯了回来。他没有什么耐心再给他做润滑了，Tyrell直接就插了进去。  
“啊——”Elliot的尖叫到了喉咙又被掐住，他昨天才和Tyrell做过，后穴还很松软，但是这不表示他就不疼了。Elliot身前挺立的阴茎立刻就软了下去，被绑住的双手惊慌地四处扭动。Tyrell从来不是个顾忌他人感受的人，他没等Elliot适应就前后操干了起来，两人交合处有丝丝鲜血沿着Elliot的臀缝流淌下来。  
那不是非常疼，但是Tyrell硬挺着的阴茎还在伤口上不停磨擦，纯粹因为疼痛而流出的泪水在Elliot的眼眶上打转。Tyrell一边缓缓抽动着自己的下身，一边掐过Elliot的脸，沿着他的眼眶舔去他流出的泪水，那样绝望的生命力让Tyrell更硬了，咸涩的泪水划过Elliot的脸颊，浸湿了还扣得好好的衬衣。  
Elliot早已经一塌糊涂了，但是在那样糟糕的情况下他还是射了，Tyrell逼他的，稀薄的白色液体洒在小腹上，他全身上下被精液血液和眼泪搞得一塌糊涂。Tyrell像疯了一样拉起Elliot细瘦的小题，一次又一次向他的后穴里抽插，每一次龟头碾过Elliot敏感的肠道，都会勾起他一声近乎绝望的呻吟。Elliot和Tyrell都无暇顾及办公室外的人是不是会听到，他们只忙着进行原始的运动，办公桌上的文件被Elliot激烈的扭动磨蹭得乱七八糟。

Tyrell扫了一眼桌上的电子钟，还有十分钟就要开会，他不知不觉中就跟Elliot在一起“消耗”了太长时间。Tyrell加快速度，几个冲刺之后就释放在Elliot的身体深处。  
Tyrell整理了一下自己的头发、衬衫和西裤，看了一眼还躺在桌子上的Elliot，说：“把你自己收拾一下，五分钟之后我的秘书会进来送你出去。”  
办公室里乱糟糟的，有几份被打翻的文件散落在地上Elliot茫然地看着他，小心地起身，赤着脚站在地上。Tyrell当然不是那种有心思给情人安慰的人，所以他只是飞快地收拾好自己，掐了一把Elliot的大腿（他完全不知道自己为什么要那么做！），满足地看着Elliot吃痛的向后退缩，然后就离开了办公室。  
办公室里只剩下糟糕的Elliot和一片狼藉的办公桌。暗淡的光线下，Elliot的灰色眼睛闪烁如摇曳的烛光。

 

一个星期之后。  
Tyrell抱着自己的东西站在路边，他不知道Joanna得知自己被踢出E Corp之后会有什么样的表现。  
或许她还是那么冷静自持，像是一把开过刃的坚定匕首；也许她会崩溃，因为他们的雄心壮志就此流产。不管怎么样，Tyrell都不想现在见到她。  
Tyrell顺手把自己的东西扔进垃圾箱，漫无目的地在街上游荡，有几个小混混想来占点便宜，又被他瞪得通红的眼睛吓走了。而夜色渐深，纽约开始招摇出她的放荡多情，而Tyrell低着头在路上独行，像是个普通的精疲力尽的白领，行人纷纷，没有一个人认出这个颓丧的年轻男人在一天前还是风华正茂的年轻高管。  
Tyrell想不通，那些证明他恶意竞争的文件为什么就会被送到了他敌人的桌子上，他现在被人打败了，但甚至连他对手的脸都不知道。网上的资料，保管的虽然严密，但是顶级的黑客也可以窃取，这一点Tyrell清楚。但是他已经把最紧要的部分的电子资料删的干干净净，只留下了纸质的版本，牢牢地锁在自己的柜子里，怎么还会有人攻破了他的防线？

不知不觉，Tyrell走到了华人街，喧闹的气氛让他无暇再去思考，那些大红的装饰好像永远都在华人街的建筑上挂着，巨大的汉字招牌映着霓虹灯和中餐的香气格外醒目，闹哄哄的人群一刻不停地向前涌去。路两旁，有的时候能见到脏兮兮的栏杆和楼梯一路通往地下，那是平时的Tyrell连一眼都不愿意看的地方，但今天，他鬼使神差地向那里瞟了一眼，顿时愣住了，那个穿着黑色兜帽把自己缩成一团正在往外走的人，正是Elliot。  
Elliot今晚的安排可是加班啊，怎么，自己不在他就翘班了？

来不及思考自己居然对一个“普通”下属的时间安排了如指掌，Tyrell立刻跟上了Elliot，一时之间都快忘了自己的遭遇。  
Elliot看来并没有什么方向，他在人群中向前走着，甚至没有花心思掩盖自己的行踪。Tyrell十分轻易地跟在他后面，Elliot依旧穿着他那身黑色的连帽衫，帽子戴在头上，缩着肩膀向前走去，路上的行人好像跟他没有什么关系，他走路的姿势有点歪歪斜斜，双腿颤抖着似乎要向一边倒去，Tyrell不确定这是不是他昨天晚上努力的成果。  
Elliot穿过繁华热闹的华人街，走进了一片没有那么明亮的区域，虽然现在才七八点，但是孤身走在这种地方也不是什么好选择。Tyrell犹豫了一下还是跟了上去。  
Elliot在幽暗的小巷子里走了很久，到最后，街上只剩下了他和Tyrell.

“看样子你不会主动放弃了。”Elliot忽然转过身来，他的眼睛压在帽檐底下，看不清情绪。  
Tyrell没想到Elliot会来这一出，他忽然意识到自己已经不再是那个高高在上的高管，而只不过是一个失业的普通男人，他现在对Tyrell或许只有……呃，身高优势？  
Elliot才不管Tyrell内心的小情绪，他把自己的兜帽掀起来，昏暗的灯光照在他苍白的脸上，显得他更加没有血色。Elliot的眼神有点讥讽，又有点Tyrell更讨厌的同情：“也许你忘了你现在是什么身份，才会在天黑的时候跑到一个昏暗的小巷子，还自以为赢得了战争。”  
“赢得了战争？什么战争？”Tyrell忽然觉得有点不对，他在公司虽然暗淡下台，但是高层对外总会含糊其辞，不会透露太多，“你都知道什么？”  
“我知道什么？”Elliot笑了，Tyrell以前从来没有看过他笑，他忽然发现Elliot眼睑上的细细纹路都是那么可爱。  
忽然，Elliot向Tyrell身后说道：“动手吧，Darlene。”  
Tyrell还没反应过来，就陷入了黑暗之中。

头很痛。  
耳朵在嗡嗡作响。  
一个手指头都无法动弹。  
Tyrell勉强睁开眼睛，面前是一片模糊的暗黄色光点，他眨了眨眼睛，努力让自己聚焦。他发现那些黄色的光点其实是一盏灯，但是这对他没什么帮助。  
Tyrell试着动了动，这让他发现了一件事——他被绑着。身体底下很柔软，但是空间很狭小，他猜那是个沙发。除此以外都是一片黑暗，什么也感受不到。  
脚步声从门口传来，一直到离他很近的地方才停下，但Tyrell什么也看不见。  
“Elliot，我知道是你。我也知道你为什么要把我带到这种破地方。你恨我，因为我强奸了你，从你的角度来说，这没什么奇怪的，但是对于我，如果我不能上你，就是要杀了我，我也是被逼的，Elliot。你恨我，我很高兴，因为我爱你。”Tyrell忍着头上的疼痛，几乎是嘶吼着对Elliot辩白。  
“你不会真的相信他吧。”冷漠的一个女声从黑暗中传来。  
Elliot没有回答，但Tyrell敏感地捕捉到了他轻轻的呼吸声。  
“Elliot，我知道你在那里，我是认真的。”  
Tyrell从来没有那么慌张过。即使被公司踢走算是暂时的失意，但是他的人脉还在。可是现在，他无助地躺在黑暗里，什么也不能做，他以前想攻破Elliot的心理防线，但现在已经被他攻击得溃不成军。  
Tyrell深吸了一口气，他必须得继续说下去，而头上的伤口还在隐隐作痛，Elliot的同伙，那个来历不明的女人，下的手真黑啊。“你放开我，我现在已经不能伤害你了。”  
“我不恨你，我为什么要恨你。”  
Tyrell假设过很多种情况，Elliot可能会崩溃，可能会把他拳打脚踢，甚至可能会上了自己——以牙还牙，每一种情况都挺有道理的，不过都建立在Elliot恨他的前提上。  
Tyrell唯一没想过Elliot不恨他。  
“我也是认真的。”Elliot慢慢走到他身前蹲了下来，“你被打昏之前问的，我可以回答你，我都知道些什么。”

Tyrell被Elliot领着走进另一间房子，这间房子里的光线柔和，摆设虽然简单但都很整齐，借着明亮的光线，Tyrell发现那个女人就是人事部的Darlene，这让他的心里更加疑惑了。Darlene等他们一进门就转身出去了，看起来不打算和他们说什么。

Elliot看起来与往日有很大的不同，Tyrell今天看到他的第一眼就感受到了。不是说他的长相有什么变化，他看起来还是那么好看，灰色的眼睛还是让Tyrell深陷其中。但是他今天看起来一点也不茫然，他信心十足，虽然还是没有什么表情，但是却显得神采飞扬，那是Tyrell从来没有见过的另一面。Tyrell悲哀地发现自己还是兴奋了，像最青少年一样痛苦地硬在自己裤子里，尽管他的脑袋还是炸裂一般的疼痛。  
Elliot在床边上坐下来，一言不发，Tyrell站在屋子中央，两个人对视着，一种难以言明的暧昧空气在两个人中间缓缓流动。

“你硬了。”Elliot肯定地说。  
“没错。”Tyrell大喇喇地站在那儿，勃起的阴茎在西服裤子下格外明显。  
“为什么？”  
“为了你。”  
这可是真心话。Tyrell发誓。  
Elliot的眼神在他赤裸裸的注视下闪烁了一次。Tyrell为此志得意满。  
我还想操你。Tyrell没说，但是Elliot一定知道这就是他的意思。  
“我以为你还没有那么疯，至少比我好一点。”Elliot忽然开口说。  
Tyrell没有说话，只是直直地盯着Elliot的眼睛。  
“Darlene你不觉得眼熟吗，我俩能见面都是她的功劳啊。”  
“我早想起来了，人事部的Darlene。她在你面试的那天特地找了个借口把我叫到人事部去，我看到了你，我想上你，你就留了下来。恐怕她是你的同伙吧——或者我该委婉地说搭档？”  
“Darlene是我的妹妹。”  
“啊，我早该想到的，一样的大眼睛。我该庆幸吗，我还以为你们是一对黑客鸳鸯，收人钱财，替人消灾呢，幸好是妹妹，或者兄妹对你们也不是问题？看样子我还有机会啊，亲爱的Elliot，你说我还有机会吗？”  
“你已经替我补充完所有的故事情节了吗？”  
“拿了Scott的钱，帮他黑我，然后发现有些东西黑不掉，只能运用你们不是很高超的社会工程学技术引诱我，不过你们真的成功了，恭喜恭喜。这只能怪你太符合我的口味了，Elliot。”  
Elliot仰视着他，他已经站了起来，但他还是得仰视他。那个眼神让Tyrell想起Elliot被逼着为他口交的样子。以前的Elliot是一只无辜的母鹿，而现在他是只高傲的羚羊。  
不管怎么说，都是他的猎物。  
Tyrell不由得向前又跨了一步，再一步。他们的身体隔着单薄的衣服紧紧地贴在一起，Tyrell鬼使神差地搂住Elliot的后腰，那里紧实肌肉的触感让他分外满意。  
Elliot忽然开口了：“其实你说得不对。”他挑衅似地凑近Tyrell耳边轻轻地说：“Scott还没有那个能耐指使我。”Elliot的指尖沿着Tyrell的衬衫摆缓慢地向上爬去，挑逗着划过他的小腹，直到胸膛，那样的瘙痒让Tyrell只想直接把他摁在地上狠狠地操，让那个可恶的家伙一句话也说不出来。在他有所行动之前，Elliot却比他更快，他一把抓住Tyrell的领口，转身把他摔在了床上，然后Elliot跨坐在他身体上，用自己的体重压制住Tyrell。  
“在这别给我来母鹿啊猎人猎物这一套——你猜的没错，我知道你在想什么。如果非要说的话，现在我是猎手。”Elliot压抑着话语里的兴奋。  
“你想上我吗？”Tyrell想伸出手掐一把Elliot的腰，结果被他一把抓住了手，Tyrell反倒笑得更加志得意满，“我是纯正的攻，但如果是你的话，也不是不可……”  
Elliot没有听他废话的耐心，他狠狠地用屁股蹭了一下Tyrell西装裤下的勃起，冷淡地说：“闭嘴。我对操你没有兴趣，但是，我还是很喜欢你的那根老二的。”Elliot罕见地微笑了一下，他伸手拍了拍Tyrell的脸，接着说：“还有你这张能去骗过所有直女的脸蛋，感谢我妹妹跟Angela搞到一起了，这儿没人会上你的当。”  
“哇哦，Darlene和Angela？这真是……太有趣了。”Tyrell飞快地摸了一把Elliot的屁股，故作天真烂漫地说：“那我们也像她们一样好不好啊？亲爱的Elliot？”  
Elliot紧紧地盯着他，那双严肃审视的灰色眼睛和Tyrell愉快的蓝色眼睛凝视着彼此，谁也不肯先移开眼神。  
忽然，Elliot向Tyrell趴下来，整个人都贴到了Tyrell的身上。动作之间Elliot温暖结实的躯体摩擦着Tyrell硬到爆炸的阴茎，Tyrell脑子里只留着一个念头——再不操到这个人我就要死了。  
Elliot炽热的呼吸就喷洒在他的耳边，激起Tyrell浑身一阵酥麻。他轻轻地说：“不然我把你带到这儿来干什么呢？”  
“咔哒”一声，Elliot快速地从枕头下摸出一副手铐把Tyrell的双手拷在了床头，他好整以暇地坐直，看着Tyrell因为突发的情况和难耐的情欲拼命挣扎却无济于事。Elliot表演似地解开了衬衫的纽扣，苍白的胸膛和小腹暴露在室内柔和暧昧的灯光之下。Tyrell发出挫败的低吼，他本能地把自己灼热的欲望向上顶去，却只能感受到已经被他自己打湿的布料，没有一点点抚慰。  
“我他妈马上就要射在裤子里了。”Tyrell压抑着汹涌的情欲说，“然后我就会软掉，你什么都享受不到。”  
“你在威胁我？”Elliot难以置信地说，“别忘了，你从来都不是一个真正意义上的威胁。”Elliot一把扯掉自己的衬衫，向后退去。他拉开Tyrell的裤子拉链，隔着内裤抚摸上那根已经硬了很久的阴茎。Tyrell觉得脑子一片空白，只想把自己插到随便什么温暖紧致的洞里，他又开始挣扎，像条岸上绝望的鱼。  
Elliot颇为耐心地等他安静下来，才以他一贯的语气慢慢地说：“我会享受到的，我会等你再硬起来的。”说完他就隔着内裤舔上了Tyrell勃发的阴茎。  
“哦操操操……”Tyrell一下就把自己的身体绷直了，他能感受到Elliot温暖湿润的舌头，以一种几近戏耍的态度在他的敏感处游走，他可以看到他毛茸茸的头顶，间或抬起脸时冷淡的眼神，但这还不够，还不够……  
“你还想要点更直接的吗？说出来。”Elliot的表情近乎嘲讽。  
“妈的，我想操你。这还用我说吗？我表现得还不够明显吗？”Tyrell从来没意识到他漂亮的小鹿也能这么充满控制欲，“请你，给我口交也好，手淫也好，麻烦你碰碰我的老二行吗？”  
Elliot无辜地耸一耸肩：“如你所愿。”  
“哦妈的……你的手真舒服，妈的，操，你身上怎么有那么多可以操的地方……”  
Elliot看着Tyrell发红的眼睛，几乎如同饿狼一样的眼神，还有绷紧结实的肌肉，无一不在叫嚣着领导权和主控欲，叫嚣着他是头狼是群体里唯一的雄性……  
很可惜，这头狼的脖子上挂着链子，而链子在Elliot手里。  
“我要……到了……哦，妈的！让我射！”Tyrell挫败地扭动起来，但是Elliot掐着他阴茎根部的手毫不放松。  
“我已经计算过了，”Elliot毫不掩饰眼底的嘲讽，“你射过一次之后至少要二十分钟之后才能再硬起来，我不想等那么久。所以你给我憋着，至少操我十分钟吧，这个要求很过分吗？你平时操我的时候不是最喜欢说自己是多么持久了吗？难道……是假的？”  
Elliot没有等Tyrell的回应，他把Tyrell的长裤连同内裤一起拽掉，然后也解掉自己的外裤和内裤。现在Elliot完全赤裸了，令Tyrell稍感安慰的是Elliot也硬了，他的漂亮的中等大小的阴茎蹭在Tyrell腿上，让他有点痒痒的。  
Elliot向前挪动了一点，手伸向身后抓住了Tyrell的阴茎，然后慢慢地坐了下去。  
“哦，妈的。”Tyrell几乎要大声咒骂起来，他本以为Elliot会再折磨他一会儿，这也是他应得的，不是吗？“你都润滑过了？”  
Elliot喘息着，调整了一下姿势，居高临下地看着Tyrell：“你还能等得及吗？”  
Tyrell假笑了一下，说：“我当然等不及了，不过，”他突然向上狠狠撞了一下，感受自己炙热的阴茎碾压过柔软细腻的肠壁，“你的润滑剂用得太多了，我猜你这么聪明的人，这也是你第一次给自己润滑吧……我真是太荣幸了。”  
“闭嘴。”Elliot没能阻止自己有点脸红，他恼怒地看着Tyrell张狂的微笑，“你可别得意到早泄。”  
“怎么会呢，亲爱的。”Tyrell慢慢向上磨蹭着，他坚硬的阴茎在湿湿滑滑的内壁上向更深处挺去。  
“嗯……操，”Elliot呻吟出声，但他并不是个轻易服输的人。他尽量平稳地说：“Tyrell，你最好乖一点，然后……哦，你不要动了！然后，告诉我你想要什么？”  
“我想要你用你的屁股来操我。”Tyrell狡诈地笑了，他蓝得像冰一样的眼睛里仿佛有无数火焰在燃烧。  
“如你所愿。”Elliot手撑在Tyrell胸膛上抬起屁股，然后猛地坐下来，那样贯穿的力度让两个人的呼吸都一下变得粗重起来。“不……还是不对，”Elliot自言自语，转换角度在Tyrell的阴茎上操着自己。  
“不如你把我解开吧。”Tyrell一边向上挺动腰肢，一边循循善诱。  
“想得美。”Elliot狠狠扭了一把Tyrell尚在衬衣下的乳头，得意地看着他吃痛地闭嘴。  
“啊……操，就是那儿。”Elliot浑身颤抖了一下，后穴也绞紧了Tyrell火热的阴茎，“妈的……啊，真爽……”  
Tyrell看着跨坐在他身上的Elliot，把自己钉在他炙热坚硬的阴茎上，像是被木桩捅穿了心脏的吸血鬼，或者像被箭贯穿了的母鹿，宗教意味的献祭，把自己完全捧在Tyrell面前，毫无保留，赤裸潮红如同婴孩，羞赧青涩宛如处子，但又直白坦诚如荡妇，甜美诱人如同罪恶，他的喘息和呻吟勾着Tyrell愈加堕落，尽管Tyrell本身已经是恶魔。  
什么能使恶魔更加堕落，什么能使纯粹的肮脏更肮脏，什么能使十恶不赦的罪人罪加一等？  
唯有神灵。  
“你会服从我吗……Tyrell?”Elliot没有停下起伏的动作，他眼神涣散，额上与胸前都是细细的汗珠，时不时被操出破碎的呻吟，但他看着Tyrell的样子，仿佛天使看着败在手中的恶魔。  
或者说，一个恶魔看着另一个恶魔？  
“是的……亲爱的，”Tyrell的腰侧换来一记Elliot警告的巴掌，“Elliot。”  
“我会服从你。”

Elliot趴下来，认真地在Tyrell的下巴上烙下一吻。然后他缓缓挺直身体，展示自己如同临水的那格索思，他露出一个极其怪异而又极其美丽的微笑，蛇的狡诈和鹿的纯真。  
“那就为我射出来。”  
Tyrell射了，冷冷的白色精液冲进脆弱的肠道，让Elliot狠狠打了一个哆嗦。Elliot加快自己撸动的速度，也释放在Tyrell还十分整洁的衬衫上，稀薄的精液在Tyrell的白色衬衫上并不明显。那样的不洁让两个人都心满意足地意识到自己有多累。  
Elliot从地上捡起自己的裤子，Tyrell绝望地说：“你是干完就跑吗？”  
Elliot莫名其妙地看了他一眼，从裤子口袋里掏出钥匙把Tyrell的手铐打开。  
Tyrell甩甩手，那里已经有一点青紫，有的地方还有点破皮，他可怜兮兮地把自己的“伤口”展示给Elliot看，说：“你做得太激烈了。”  
Elliot抑制不住想瞪他的冲动，Tyrell止不住地大笑起来。他用自己好不容易获得自由的手拍了一巴掌Elliot的屁股，臀缝里Tyrell的精液正顺着大腿流下来，Tyrell盯着那里又笑了起来。Elliot很快意识到他在看什么，他把Tyrell扔到地上的裤子捡起来拍到他脸上，说：“赶快把这玩意穿上，Darlene马上进来。”

Darlene在门外玩了大半个小时的手机，黑掉了她在路上遇见的一个踢流浪狗的家伙，顺便也听她亲哥哥和原来是他们“上司”的那个家伙亲热了那么久。  
Darlene本来不觉得Tyrell值得他们真的花心思，不过，当Tyrell想上Elliot的时候，整件事情已经开始往她措手不及的方向发展了，更糟糕的是Elliot也对Tyrell蛮有“性”趣的，这点让Darlene有点崩溃。  
她开始考虑他们的黑客小团体是不是要有一对闪瞎眼的情侣档了。

“加入我们。”  
“我甚至不知道你们是干什么的。”  
“就，加入我们。”  
“至少给我一个理由。”  
“我们可以把你弄回E Corp去，甚至让你当上CTO……但是，我只有一个理由，那就是我在这儿，这理由还不够吗？”  
“够了。”  
然后他们接吻了，一身汗水和精液，他们的舌头在对方的唇齿间，仿佛两条互相噬咬的毒蛇。

彩蛋之一：关于虐狗  
“你有没有意识到最近Elliot脸上总是挂着恋爱般的笑容？”Romero严肃地说。  
“恋爱般的？”Darlene冷笑着，“那就是恋爱的笑容。”  
“哦……天哪，真是Tyrell？”  
“不然你以为还有谁。”Darlene手里拿着一把爆米花嚼着，“他跟Shayla睡的时候也没见这么酸臭过。我的预感完全成真了，Tyrell和Elliot真是天——生——一——对——”Darlene拖长了音，像是要把这对情侣架到火上烧烤似的。  
“再正经的人，谈了恋爱也是变……”Romero感慨的话还没说完，就被Darlene尖锐的手机铃声打断了。  
“嘘嘘嘘，你们不要说话，是我家可爱的白天鹅的电话。”Darlene的眼睛闪闪发光，以最快的速度按下了接听键。  
“喂，亲爱的，你想我了吗？哈哈哈，我也想你了……”Darlene声音里的愉快几乎要变成粉色的泡泡环绕在她周围了。  
“……再正经的人，谈了恋爱也是变恶心了。”Romero无奈地和Trenton、Mobley对视一眼，眼睁睁地看着组织起他们这对兄妹纷纷陷入阿佛洛狄忒的神力之中。

彩蛋之二：关于初遇的印象  
tyrelliot——  
Tyrell：我想操他。  
Elliot：眼睛很漂亮。  
Tyrell：那你是什么时候开始想被我……  
Elliot：你幼稚地用Angela开始威胁我的时候，很可爱。  
Tyrell：……我的霸道总裁人设呢？  
Dargela——  
Angela：那时候我们都还是小姑娘，我觉得她很酷。  
Darlene：我错误地以为她只是个普通的乖乖女，但是后来我看她练舞练到课程结束好几个小时之后，只为了练好大跳的时候，我想我错了，Angela是我见过的最有毅力的人。

彩蛋之三：关于最喜欢的野战地点  
tyrelliot——  
Tyrell：我个人很传统的，办公室就好。  
Elliot：我不喜欢野战。  
Tyrell：Elliot，我俩前几十次爱都是在我办公室做的。  
Elliot：所以说你办公室根本不能算野战，E Corp的卫生间勉强可以算吧。  
Tyrell：……说好的我是霸道总裁的套路呢？  
Dargela——  
Angela：额……舞蹈房？我喜欢你穿着黑色舞裙。  
Darlene：附议，我的白天鹅  
（……这对百合真和谐。）

从此双黑客和双天鹅过上了性福的生活（鼓掌）。  
-END-


End file.
